your biggest fan
by dreamers190996
Summary: it's a takari song fic, enjoy it :


It's a Takari songfic

The song is by The Jonas Brothers "Your Biggest Fan"

A/N: I don't own digimon or the song

Your Biggest Fan

_I never thought I would did it_

_Never thought I could get it like this_

_Get it like that_

_Get it like everybody knows_

TK just said what he thought he never dare to said. He told Tai that he love Kari. "_Okay, there I said it Tai. I love your sister. And how do you know about it? " "It's obvious TK. You give extra attention to her. It's not a secret. All the digidestenied knows about it. Only Kari is the one that don't know." "Let's just keep it that way." "Why?" "I'm afraid if I'm confessing to her, it will ruin our friendship." "Well if it's your decision, do it." "Thanks Tai. Tell the kids to not tell anybody okay?" "Got it." _So TK run to the main Hall, to catch Kari up. Kari just sing in the gym for the senior prom.

_That we got something real, Shorty_

_I know what I feel_

_So shout it like that, shout it like this_

_Listen up, everybody knows but you, so here it goes_

TK believes that they had something real. And he very sure about how he feels about Kari. He really want to tell her. But it's his fears that hamper him to do it. And now that everybody already knows. He thinks it's the best time to tell her. "_Kari," "what is it TK?" "Umm hmm, never mind. You were great up there." _Said TK with a smile. "_So, why are you not wearing a tux TK?" "Well, you know, I'm not a boy who likes to dress that way. I like the usual look. Besides, it's the senior prom, not ours." "Okay, but you have to promise me something, wear a tux when we have a prom." "We? You mean us as a date?" "Hmmmm amm, let's just see then." "Okay" _They both blushed back then. It's kind a they feel the way each other feel. But it's just a night when it all begins.

_Cause I never really noticed, took a while for me to see_

_Playing back the moment, now I'm started to believe_

_That you could be on the shows and knows everyone but it's you who make me sing_

_I may not know where we are but I know who am, baby I'm your biggest fan_

One year have past. Now, they are seniors. One month before the prom. Kari is in the middle of computer class. The teacher teach about a chatting room. When she tries it, she got one chat from someone with a user _Nomad196_. Her user is _Kariya105._ "_Hey there" "sorry do I know you? ""Maybe not. But I know all about you Hikari Kamiya." "How do you know my name? ""Well, let's just say I'm your biggest fan I fall over you since the first time I met you." "Wait, so you're kind like a secret admirer?" "You could say that." "Okay then. Will you tell who you are to me?" "Nope. Not now. I want it to be perfect" "when that will be?" "Don't know. Let the time answer it." _Then they just chat the ordinary thing. But Kari is kind like have an interest on this person.

_Every time you smile at me _

_It takes me a while to bring myself back_

_Cause you're all that_

_And I just had to let you know_

Two weeks had past, Kari seems to like this guy. And she talks about it all the time and to everyone. "_Hey TK. Do you ever feel like have a crush on a person that you never know? But he seems to understand you a lot." "No, I don't. Why?" "Well, I met this guy two weeks ago. I don't actually meet him. We met at the chat room. And he said that he is my secret admirer. And then I just feel comfortable with him when we chatting." "Really? I'm happy for you." _Said TK with a smile. Kari smile back to him. TK really like Kari smile. He even can't stop thinking about her smile. "_I got to go. Se you letter?" "Of course. I'll tell you who is it if I already know." _TK just smile. "_If you only knew it was me" _he whispered. Then he left the school and go home.

_That I'm screaming out in a crowd for you_

_I can't be too loud, cause I don't care_

_I let 'em all stare_

_I just want everyone to know the truth, it's only you_

It's one day before the prom. TK and Kari talk about it. "_So you are coming to the prom?" "I guess so. I have to sing there remember?" "Oh yeah right." "How about you TK?" "Well, I afraid I'll pass. I have to do something important that night. "Ouuw. But you already promise you to wear a tux." "I will. But just not in a prom. You know I always keep my promise." "You really do that?" "Yeah. Just wait and see. See you later?" "Yeah. Have a good day TK." "You too." _TK left her and prepare for something special. He wants to tell Kari that he is the nomad. And he thinks the prom is the perfect time.

_Cause I never really noticed, took a while for me to see_

_Playing back the moment, now I'm started to believe_

_That you could be on the shows and knows everyone but it's you who make me sing_

_I may not know where we are but I know who am, baby I'm your biggest fan_

Kari went home and turns on her computer looking on her chat mail and this nomad is on the line. "_So nomad, how's your day?" "Not bad. You?" "Well I feel strange. I think my best friend is getting some distance with me." "Why are you thinking like that?" "I don't know. It's just my feeling. Hey nomad, when can we finally meet? " "Soon." "Really?" "Yeah. Meet me at the middle of the dance floor on prom tomorrow. At nine sharp" "you'll come? ""Of course, I want to hear your beautiful voice." "okay." See you tomorrow than. Bye. " "Bye. Have a great evening"_ Kari turns off her computer. She's very excited to meet him. While TK just smiling in front of his computer and whispered _get ready for tomorrow Kari._

_Cause I never really noticed, took a while for me to see_

_Playing back the moment, now I'm started to believe_

_That you could be on the shows and knows everyone but it's you who make me sing_

_I may not know where we are but I know who am, baby I'm your biggest fan_

Next evening Kari wears a beautiful white dress. Every guy who sees her will wish she was their date. She sings a couple of song then. It's a quarter to nine, but she already wait in the middle of the dance floor. "_Hey Kari." _She looks beck and saw Tai there. "_Tai! So you're?" "Of course no silly. He asks me to help him give this card to you." "What is it?" "I don't know. I never opened it." _Then Kari opened it _I'll wait you on your favorite spot. _Says the letter. "_Thanks Tai." "You're welcome." _Kari runs to her favorite spot. He ran to the middle of the school park. Where the lights surround her and make a circle. "_You really come." _Said a voice that Kari knows. "_TK? What are you doing here_?" "_I surprise you haven't figure it out. I'm nomad." "What? It's you? You are my secret admirer?" "Yes Kari. I'm your biggest fan." "Why didn't you just tell me? It's kind of mushy when I know it was you?" "So you don't like it? "No. I mean, you never seem to like me." "Well I just shy to tell you." "Hmm fair enough" "Kari, will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes of course."_ She said with a very big smile. _"So this whole time? " "Yes, I like you too TK. But I never tell."_ TK smile brightly, then he kiss Kari with passionate. They both enjoyed it. And now, they've got no secret between them anymore.

_Cause I never really noticed, took a while for me to see_

_Playing back the moment, now I'm started to believe_

_That you could be on the shows and knows everyone but it's you who make me sing_

_I may not know where we are but I know who am, baby I'm your biggest fan_

The End

So, what do you guys think? I know I still an amateur on this. So review please, Thanks a lot guys -dreamers190996


End file.
